


Vamps

by MTOart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTOart/pseuds/MTOart
Summary: Just deets
Kudos: 1





	Vamps

**Vamps:**

**There are a couple different subsets of vamps currently, I’ll start with the first type.**  
  
**Original strain:**  
The original strain vampire comes from an organism as old as dust. They were brought to life by the god of the hunt and originally didn’t look like humans at all. They were just another predator on the planet with the advantage of being able to more or less shape shift their bodies over time. As time went on these vamps blended in with different species and once humans started to become the dominant species, they learned to blend in with them. Many of the original strain of vampires are dead as humans started hunting them and the originals weren’t all ‘good’ at shape shifting. Those who managed to blend in survived.  
  
**Secondary strain:**  
the secondary strain is an offshoot of the original strain. These are humans who through a lengthy process of getting dosed up with venom from the original strain had their bodies altered so that they too would process nutrients and ‘life’ the same way the original strain did.  
The original strain was brought to life by gods and their only ‘defect’ was not having an immune system of their own. They drink blood of the species they mimic to get their white blood cells. Thanks to the nature of white blood cells being able to pass through tissue this is the most effective way to get an immune system.  
The secondary strain comes to be when the immune system no longer works on its own, they become dependent on their original strain ‘changer’ until they develop the venom enzyme glands in their own bodies. From that point on original or secondary strain vamps aren’t too different from one another besides age.  
The time to fully change from human to secondary strain vamp is roughly 500 years. It’s a lengthy process and due to vamps being hunted there aren’t a lot of original strain vamps who are interested in changing any humans.  
  
**Fruit strain:**  
These vamps are similar to the original strain but where the original strain needed blood for an immune system these vamps cannot process other foods than fruits and vegetables. They require quite a bit of food each day and tend to get ostracized by any ‘blood’ diet vamps.  
  
**Hybrid strain:**  
The hybrid strain vamp is one who is a mix between needing blood for an immune system and one who requires loads of fruits to stay healthy. This vamp can more or less survive on a diet of one or the other, but they do best when they get a healthy mix of the two.  
  
  
Any of the subsets above can shape shift their body to fit into a human environment. Their original bodies however are more that of an animal. They are quite big, and their build depends on whether they have inherent speed/strength or stealth.  
Speed based vamps are often very light and not strong in comparison to other vamps. They have big wings and can fly.  
Strength based vamps are often heavier and there are some that cannot achieve flight, they can glide with the wings they have.  
Stealth based vamps are either lightweight or heavyweight they simply have a fur coat that blends in well with their environment and more ‘feather’ type fluff on their wings to remain completely silent in flight.  
  
**Some misc biology facts:**  
They can shift their organs around  
They can bite someone and inject them with a venom that renders people fuzzy drugged up and woozy so they’ll forget they got bit.  
Their saliva heals shallow wounds or bites so that they can bite someone without leaving a trace.  
They function pretty much like humans outside of their vamp abilities.  
If a blood type vamp doesn’t feed their immune system starts to fail and they become susceptible to diseases humans get (This due to prolonged mimicry of humans)


End file.
